


Platonic Spemily Drabbles

by lightsinthefloors



Series: Not a Love Song [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 2x15, 4x03, Angst, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Moreid, Platonic Spemily, Revelations, Spemily - Freeform, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, alcohol mention, drug mention, emily and Spencer are the dynamic duo, eventually, minimal loss, siblingly love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: Diving into my favorite brother sister relationship, Spencer and Emily. You can leave requests in the comments or my inbox on tumblr by the same name as this acc. Rated teen and up for drug and alcohol mentions.
Relationships: (platonically), Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Emily Prentiss
Series: Not a Love Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971067
Comments: 28
Kudos: 88





	1. Minimal Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer feels guilty after the case, Emily consoles.

Spencer was quiet on the plane ride back home. The case was nothing they expected, and while that blow to the stomach didn’t feel good by any means, he’s more tired than anything. Physically, at least. Emotionally is another story. No matter what she says, Spencer feels incredibly guilty about letting Emily take the beating instead of him. He should’ve stepped up and done it himself. Why didn’t he? He doesn’t know. But it shouldn’t have been her. They talked on the ride back, Emily promising that she wasn’t mad and would even do it all over again. But they didn’t help the guilt he felt, and still feels now. They’re only about ten minutes from landing, the group of them safely back in Virginia. Spencer tenses up when Emily sits next to him, afraid she might’ve changed her mind about being mad. 

“Hey, handsome. You want a ride home? It’s late to take the metro,” Emily offers, looking up at him. 

Spencer is a little surprised, but relieved that she doesn’t bring up the case again. “I- yeah, that’d be nice. Thank you.”

“Why don’t you just stay over tonight?” Emily asks. 

It’s a more loaded question than it seems on the surface. Why don’t you stay over so I can prove I’m not mad at you? Why don’t you stay over so I can keep an eye on you because I know you’re hurting more than you’re letting on? Why don’t you stay over because it’s clear we both need it? Spencer doesn’t know what to say, so he just nods, relaxing a little when Emily grips his hand. She holds it until they land, only letting go when it’s time to move. 

“Can I carry your bag? You should relax, you got hit pretty hard,” Spencer offers quietly, faltering a little at the end. 

“Spencer, look at me. I’m okay,” Emily promises, squeezing his shoulder. “You can carry my bag because you’re a gentleman, not because I’m hurt. Understand?”

He smiles a little at that, nodding again as they walk to the car. He puts their things in the back, slumping into the passenger seat. Spencer lets his eyes close a little bit, just open enough to see what’s going on. Emily smiles, glad that he’s looking a little better. It was scary how pale he looked before, the one blow he received strong enough to potentially cause a lot of damage. Luckily, aside from some bruising and getting the wind utterly knocked out of him, he was okay. He hasn’t admitted how much it’s bothering him, knowing Emily got it worse. But she can see right through him, and she knows he’s in pain. The slight grimace that’s been on his face since they left gives it all away, and he’s clearly fighting the urge to wrap his arms around his middle. It’ll be okay though- they have each other now. 

“I didn’t know if you were hungry or not, should I get something on the way back?” Emily asks, glancing over at him. 

“I don’t have much of an appetite,” Spencer murmurs, eyes still half lidded. 

“Yeah... me neither. You’re gonna let me check those bruises when we get home, right?” Emily hums, cutting to the chase. 

Spencer can’t help but smile at that, shifting a little. Home. It is home. Spencer’s at Emily’s as much as he’s at his own apartment. He often goes to her for comfort, and she’s more than happy to supply it. Their friendship started soon after Tobias Hankel. Unbeknownst to the team minus Hotch, Emily was the one who helped him. She showed up one day and cornered him, telling him that they were going to fix it then and there. She sat with him through the cramps and the chills and the nausea, raking her hand through his hair. And it worked. Spencer got over his addiction, and from then on, him and Emily were bonded at the hip. Like siblings, almost, and they definitely argue like they are. 

“I have no idea what bruises you’re talking about,” Spencer whispers, purposely being difficult. 

“You’re so stubborn sometimes, I hope you know that. You know exactly what I’m talking about, and you’re gonna let me look. I just want to help,” Emily tells him, her voice softening at the end. 

“I know, Em. Thank you,” Spencer murmurs. “Are you okay? I know you said you are, but... still.”

“I’m okay,” Emily smiles, pulling up outside of her apartment. “I promise. Come on, it’s been far too long since we hung out just us. I’ve missed my little genius.”

Spencer blushes, pulling away as she reaches to ruffle his hair. “I’ve missed you too, but leave my hair out of it,” he pouts. “Come on, let’s go in.”

Emily grins, getting out of the car. They grab their bags and head inside, both of them trying not to groan as walking up the stairs irritates their achy muscles. Dropping their things at the door, they easily collapse on the couch. Spencer lightly crosses his arms over his abdomen, unable to keep from wincing at the pressure on his bruises. 

“Let me look, babe,” Emily whispers, frowning. “I might have something that can help the pain.”

“It’s just bruises... he hit me and then I fell. I’m fine,” Spencer sighs, uncrossing his arms and keeping them at his sides. 

Emily tugs up his shirt, carefully inspecting his thin stomach. It’s not totally bruised just yet, but definitely will be in the morning, blotches of irritated redness spread out on his belly. She sighs, gently rubbing her thumb over one of the more angry looking spots. 

“It’s gonna be sore for awhile, but it’ll heal. Do you want to take anything?” She asks, bringing her other hand up to stroke his hair a little. 

“Can we just... stay together? I don’t think I need anything. I promise I’ll tell you if I do,” Spencer asks bashfully. 

“Of course,” Emily grins. “Let’s change and sleep, God knows we need it.”

Spencer nods, slowly standing from the couch and following Emily to her room. He’s here so often that he has his very own pajama drawer, filled with soft t-shirts and flannel bottoms. He changes into them, much more comfortable than his work clothes. He glances at the king bed, unsure what Emily wants. They sleep together all the time- nothing comes out of it, it’s completely platonic. Being close puts them both at ease. Outside of work, their love language is definitely touch. He just isn’t sure if tonight’s events changed anything. 

“I’ll take the couch if you want me to-“ Spencer trails off, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“Absolutely not,” Emily smiles gently, knowing what he’s thinking. She throws back the covers, hopping in on one side. “We’re gonna watch movies and go to sleep, just like any other night. We’re okay, Spencer. I swear.”

He smiles a little bit, getting in on the other side and curling up against her. He snakes his arms around her waist, feeling heavy all of a sudden. He can’t shake the feeling that it’s all his fault, and that he deserves every ounce of pain that Emily got. She rubs his back, feeling the tension in the room shift. 

“I’m so sorry, Emily. I should’ve taken it for you. You didn’t deserve any of it. Not that you’re not capable of holding your own, I should’ve handled it myself. I should’ve been there to protect you, not the other way around. It was my fault,” Spencer sniffs, his voice wavering as he goes on. 

Emily squeezes him tight, pulling back so she could look at him. “I’m not sorry. I would do it again and again for you, Spencer. Neither of us deserved it, but I’m glad it was me. At no point was I upset with you over this. Everything is okay,” she murmurs, rubbing his side soothingly. “You’re exhausted. You should close your eyes and sleep, okay?”

“Okay,” Spencer mumbles, letting his eyes shut. “Thank you, Em.”

Emily kisses the top of his head, pulling the covers up to his shoulders the way he likes it. She watches the movie, but not for long, eventually drifting off. The two of them are out like lights in no time at all, curled around each other. The two best friends fit together like two puzzle pieces, and they wouldn’t want it any other way.


	2. Drunk Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer takes care of Emily after a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Emily and a tipsy Spencer. Not much is accomplished that night.

It’s hard to contain his giggles as Spencer helps an absolutely wasted Emily inside, though he’s not trying very much at all. The laughter easily bubbles out as the two of them practically trip up the stairs, just sitting there for a few moments. Spencer only had a few drinks when they were out with the team on a rare night off, but Emily definitely went a bit overboard. He made sure to tip the cab driver extra, knowing that their excessive laughter must have been nothing short of obnoxious. He pants lightly as he leans against the wall, a few residual giggles slipping out. 

“We can’t even make it up the stairs,” Spencer wheezes, watching Emily with wide eyes. 

“We can do it! I believe in you, Spencer,” Emily promises, her voice dripping with awe. “If anyone can do it, it’s you. You’re so, so smart!”

“Okay, okay... let’s do this,” Spencer grins, standing up and pulling Emily up with two hands. 

“Ugh, not so fast,” Emily groans, gripping his hands. “I want to lay down.”

“Alright, we can do this. Don’t throw up on me, if you can help it,” Spencer coos, helping her up the stairs a little gentler than before. 

They eventually make it upstairs, unlocking the door and stumbling inside. Spencer knows he’s sober enough to take care of Emily, knowing too that she would do the same for him in a heartbeat. He makes sure she’s settled on the couch before going into his room, laying out pajamas for her. Emily’s expressed many times that she enjoys wearing his clothes, liking the way they’re big and warm on her smaller frame. He heads back into the kitchen, filling up a glass of water. Spencer knows it’ll be a long night, so she should at least stay hydrated. He brings it back into the living room, smiling at Emily sprawled out and half falling off the couch. 

“You should drink this, Em. It’ll sober you up quicker, and it’ll help the hangover,” Spencer prompts, although he knows she’ll have one hell of a hangover no matter what he does. “Come on, sit up for me.”

“Oh,” Emily gasps lightly, putting her hand over her heart. “The straw... it’s pink.”

“I know, those ones are your favorite,” Spencer laughs. “Drink this, then you can change.”

Emily eventually gets through the water, clumsily catching the straw in her mouth and drinking as she was told. Spencer supervises, making sure she finishes all. He helps her up off the couch, leading her into his room to change. In the beginning of their friendship, it was all bashful glances away and red cheeks. Now, after many times of caring for a drunk friend, they’ve seen each other change enough that it’s normal. It has to be a good thing that Spencer’s done this a few times, because Emily is truly struggling, continuously getting side tracked. Finally, she’s in pajamas, spread out like a starfish while Spencer changes himself. 

“Spencer,” Emily whines, her lip curling into a pout. “My tummy hurts.”

“That’s no good, hm?” Spencer hums, knowing they delayed the inevitable as much as possible. He gently coaxes her up, heading to the bathroom. “Come on, let’s get it over with.” 

It’s not long before Emily’s emptying her stomach, Spencer pulling her hair back into a messy half-ponytail half-bun sort of mess. He rubs her back lightly, knowing she’ll feel loads better once it’s over. 

“This sucks,” Emily sniffles. “I hate throwing up. Can we cuddle?”

Spencer can’t help but laugh fondly, wrapping his arms around Emily from behind and pressing his head against her back. “Of course. You’ll feel better soon, don’t worry.”

Eventually, Emily does finish, drinking more water and slumping back against Spencer. They sit there for awhile, just basking in each other’s presence. It’s when Emily starts to drift off that Spencer decides it’s time for bed, slowly standing and helping her up. He tucks her in first and then gets in bed himself, grinning softly when she rolls closer like a magnet. He closes his eyes, thinking Emily is already asleep until he hears a soft whisper. 

“Love you, Spence.”

“You too, Em.”


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has a crush, Emily helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer: I’m in love with Derek Morgan   
> Emily: no fucking shit-

“Emily, can you give me some advice?”

The two of them are curled up on the couch, blankets and popcorn all over the place as they embark in one of their whenever-they-have-time movie nights. She pauses the film, turning towards him. 

“Of course,” she nods, taking a bite of a twizzler. “Is this serious?”

“Oh, no... no, nothing bad, I mean. Just- just about feelings, I guess,” Spencer rambles, cheeks reddening as he slips over his words. 

Emily hides the amused smile that wants to slip out, taking another bite. “Alright. I’ll try to help the best I can. Tell me more.”

Spencer nods softly, fidgeting a little. “Okay, thank you... I don’t really know what I feel. I don’t think I’ve felt his way before. I think I like someone. A crush, I guess.”

“On Morgan,” Emily says easily, clamping her hand over her mouth as soon as she says it. 

She might’ve laughed at the completely shocked look on Spencer’s face if she didn’t know how he feels, so she makes sure to refrain. Spencer’s heart completely drops, mouth falling open a little bit. He doesn’t know what to say for a second, honestly feeling a little nauseated. 

“Do I really make it that obvious?” Spencer asks meekly, his face completely white. 

“Oh, Spencer, no! Not at all, I’m sorry. I wish I never said that,” Emily promises, wrapping him in a hug. She rests her chin on his shoulder, squeezing tight. “It’s obvious to me because of how well I know you. I’m sure no one else can see it. But tell me more, I want to help.”

He relaxes a little bit at that, his heart still beating rapidly. “Okay... he just makes me so nervous,” Spencer whispers. “I don’t want to look stupid in front of him. And whenever he calls me a nickname or you know, does something with my hair, it feels like I’m going down on a roller coaster. Why does that happen?”

She giggles softly at his whiny tone, leaning against him more. “You’ve definitely got a crush, and a bad case of butterflies in your stomach. But it’s sweet, okay? You’re the smartest person I know and he manages to fluster you so well. Why don’t you go for it?”

“You think I should go for it?” Spencer huffs, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t think Derek even... plays for my team, in more modern terms. He could get any girl he wants, why on earth would he want someone like me?” 

Emily sits up straighter, looking Spencer in the eye. “I’m personally offended by that statement, I hope you know. He would want “someone like you,” because you’re Spencer Reid. You’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met in my life,” she whispers. “There’s so much that people love about you, and not just your brain. You’re caring, and you make me laugh. You have an impressive movie collection, and you always make me feel better. You’re loyal, and you care so much about the people you love. And that’s all without even mentioning your looks. I mean, come on, why wouldn’t Derek Morgan want this?”

Spencer cracks a grin, rolling his eyes. “Oh, stop,” he mumbles, blushing a bit. “I just don’t want to mess things up. We’re good friends, what if asking him out ruins it? I don’t want him to hate me...”

“Spencer, I don’t think anyone could ever hate you. Look at this face,” Emily grins, lightly gripping his chin. “I think maybe you should give it some time, think about it for a little. Then, when you feel ready, go for it.” 

Spencer nods, slowly stretching out across the couch and laying in her lap. “Yeah... that’s a good idea. Thank you.”

Emily smiles, nodding softly. “Anytime, my tall, tall friend.”

Spencer smiles back, and just like that, they go back to normal. Emily unpauses the movie, and Spencer makes quiet commentary throughout the rest of it. He falls asleep before the end, which Emily’s glad for. He could use more sleep anyway. She wishes he was more confident in himself, but in this situation, she doesn’t have to worry. Spencer Reid can do anything he puts his mind to. Plus, Derek already told her he was going to ask out Spencer on Monday.


	4. Crush pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is worried about things, and Spencer is a good friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily can be a big baby, and even she needs some reassurance sometimes. But we love her anyway

For once in her life, Emily has no idea what’s been going on with Spencer. Well, she does, but not really. She knows Derek was planning on finally asking Spencer out today- he told her last week, after getting a stern talking to from the agent. 

“Don’t do this if you don’t mean it, Morgan,” Emily had warned. “He really likes you. I’m not gonna let you hurt him. How much do you even know about him?”

“First of all, I’ve known him longer than you. Secondly, I’m not that type of person,” Derek promised. 

“But you don’t spend time with him. You don’t know his favorite shows, or that he’s a picky eater, or how he has to sleep with the door shut,” Emily frowned, her lip almost curling into a pout. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous,” Derek chuckled, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Relax. I like him a lot, Prentiss. I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile. You know all these things about him because you’re his best friend. I need time to figure them out for myself, okay? I’ll take good care of your boy.”

“Damn right you will,” she huffed stubbornly, glaring up at him. 

Emily is not jealous. That’s what she keeps telling herself at least. She just enjoyed them both being single, and a part of her is worried that Spencer won’t want to spend as much time with her once he has Derek. But she really is happy for him. Emily is no stranger to pining, and she’s glad Spencer will get what he wants. But as well as she knows him, she can’t for the life of her figure out what’s going on in his head. It’s nearing the end of the day, so Derek has to have asked him already. Spencer’s expression is unreadable though- normally, Emily would be able to see if he were happy or upset. Right now though, he just looks content. No more, no less. Just content. It’s making Emily wonder if Derek chickened out, but he seemed adamant on asking today. He even gave Emily a look that morning, and she sent him an encouraging smile in return. Frustrated, she wonders what could’ve happened that left Spencer so expressionless. She wants to know everything that went down between them, all the juicy details. She just hopes that she can get it out of him sooner rather than later. 

The end of the day comes by soon, and Emily hasn’t gotten a chance to talk to Spencer privately. She can’t even get it out of Derek, the two of them never seeming to be alone for her to talk to. It feels like the world is against her that day, and Emily definitely sulks about it in the bathroom before leaving. Is Spencer mad at her? Maybe she did have a right to be worried about this. Maybe now that he has Morgan, he won’t tell her things anymore. She knows she’s being childish, and does feel a little silly about it, but Emily is genuinely distraught over this. She paces and chews her nails for awhile in the bathroom before remembering she’s supposed to drive Spencer home, and she quickly makes her way to the car. He’s not there yet, probably busy with Morgan, Emily thinks bitterly. She slumps down in the drivers seat, a small scowl on her face. It doesn’t disappear as Spencer comes into view, even once he sits down next to her in the passenger seat. 

“Hey... is everything okay?” Spencer asks hesitantly, frowning when Emily doesn’t respond. “Emily, are you mad at me? I’m sorry if I did something to upset you.”

“Well, are you mad at me?” Emily asks, answering his question with one of her own. 

“Why would I be mad at you?” Spencer asks, truly confused. 

“Because you’d think you’d tell me that Morgan asked you out,” Emily mumbles, not looking at him. 

Spencer is surprised, his eyebrows shooting up. “You knew about that?”

“Of course I did. But you didn’t even tell me, and just a few days ago you were talking to me about how much you liked him. I thought you would’ve. Although now you’ll probably tell him everything so I should get used to being out of the loop,” Emily blurts out, not able to stop once she starts. 

“I was going to tell you. I didn’t make a big deal out of it earlier because I wanted you to be the first one I told,” Spencer promises gently, his voice softening immensely once he realizes how insecure she’s feeling. “And I’ll never stop telling you stuff. You’re my best friend. That won’t change even if I’m seeing someone.”

“Really?” Emily whispers, finally looking over at him. She didn’t realize until now that she’d started to tear up, and she hurries to dry her eyes. “I thought you wouldn’t want to- I don’t know. I guess I thought you wouldn’t need me anymore.”

Spencer sighs softly, reaching to take her hand. “Emily, where would I be without you? I’m always going to need you. Nothing between us will change because of Morgan. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings by not telling you. I didn’t think it would bother you so much.”

“I didn’t either,” Emily confesses, chuckling wryly. “But I guess it did. Anyway... thank you, for that.”

“We all need reassurance sometimes. Are you okay now?” Spencer asks sweetly, and Emily remembers then why he’s her best friend; he’s the most kind, caring person she’d ever met, and would never intentionally do anything hurtful. She’s been silly all along. 

“Yeah,” Emily nods, smiling softly. “You ready to go now?”

Spencer nods, squeezing her hand before letting go. Emily almost laughs on the way home, replaying the situation in her head. How could a day ever go by where Spencer Reid is not her best friend?


	5. Drunk Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it’s Emily’s turn to take care of Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them that’s all I have to say

“I am so drunk, Emily!”

The older woman groans, keeping her arm around Spencer’s waist as she guided him into his apartment. She had been expecting to take him home, it was her turn to be designated driver after all. But she had no idea Spencer was going to be this far gone. Alcohol changes his personality completely, though he rambles just as much. His aversion to touch is replaced with being clingy and affectionate, and Spencer wastes no time proclaiming his love for everyone. Emily just wishes he wouldn’t do it so loudly, because it’s two in the morning and his neighbors are surely asleep. 

“Will you be quiet? Your neighbors are going to kill me,” Emily hushes, finally reaching his door. She fishes his keys out of his pocket, and lets them into the apartment. “How are you even drunk anyway? You ate way too much for you to be drunk, you didn’t even have that much!” She knows Spencer is a lightweight, but she didn’t know it would be this bad. 

“You’re wrong,” Spencer states bluntly. “I was drunk before we even ate. I took shots with Morgan. Duh, Emily. Duh.”

Emily rolls her eyes, already knowing it was Penelope who added the new word to his vocabulary. “And how many did you take before dinner?”

“Four, duh,” Spencer answers, and Emily has to bite her tongue. “And then there was wine during dinner. And Garcia had something... it was fruity. I liked it.”

Spencer sighs dreamily, and Emily thinks maybe she should’ve watched him a little closer. But on a second thought she realizes that they’re both adults, and Spencer can do what he wants to when they’re not at work. It’s just her that has to deal with the aftermath. 

“So you were already drunk before we even had dinner, is what you’re telling me? Don’t you dare say duh.”

Spencer just nods, his eyes wide. “Guess what, Emily?” He whispers, scooting close. She nods, waiting for him to go on. He grabs her hands, leaning in close as if she wouldn’t be able to hear. “Derek fucking kissed me!” 

Emily is taken aback by the statement, though she wants to laugh at the language that tends to come out only once Spencer is intoxicated. He’d never talk like that otherwise, and there’s a few videos, much to the teams amusement, of Spencer on numerous other nights out. 

“Are you serious?” Emily asks gently, and Spencer nods his head wildly. “Well, that’s amazing! When did it happen? Tell me everything.” 

Spencer sits up straighter, bringing his legs up so he can sit criss cross on the couch. “Okay, so he asked if I wanted to dance... it was only a little before we left. But I said, “Derek, I don’t know how to dance, duh,” and he said he would show me. So he did! And we danced...” Spencer gives her a little shoulder shimmy, and Emily can’t hold back the snort that comes out. “Anyways- he put his hands on my waist and we were really close. Like, really close, Emily. And then he just kissed me! It was so perfect. He told me we could see each other tomorrow if I’m not too hungover, which makes no sense, because why would I be hungover, Emily? JJ will be hungover. She drank a lot.”

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart. You’ll have your fair share of being hungover in the morning, don’t you worry. But that sounds amazing, Spencer,” Emily smiles. “I’m so happy for you. But speaking of hangovers, we should really get you to sleep. Go change and meet me back here, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“But why?” Spencer whines dramatically, glaring at her as he disappears into his room. 

“Because you are super drunk and will definitely be hungover in the morning. The couch is closer to the bathroom.” Emily stays quiet for a moment before adding under her breath, “duh.” 

Emily gets the living room ready while he changes, pulling extra blankets out of the closet. How does she know they’re there, you might ask? She was the one who put them there. In the beginning of their friendship, Spencer was still living like a poor college student, even though he made more than enough money at the BAU. Emily helped him shop for heavier winter blankets, new sets of sheets, and more kitchen utensils than just silverware, and after a long conversation, he promised her he would go grocery shopping at least once a week. Because of that promise, which had been kept intact over the years, Emily is able to find both water bottles and ginger ale in the fridge, and the box of crackers is practically waiting for her in the pantry. 

She sets everything on the coffee table, starting to make up the couch for sleep. From previous experience, she knows Spencer likes two blankets, and that he gets very cold at night. Emily grabs a towel from the closet and lays it on the floor next to the couch, just in case Spencer can’t make it to the bathroom or misses the small garbage can on the ground. Again, previous experience. By the time she’s finished, Spencer is coming back down the hall, and she can’t help but laugh at his nighttime attire. 

“Oh, look at you,” Emily grins. “Is that my shirt?”

Spencer looks down at himself, shrugging. “I guess it is.”

The loose pajama pants are normal for him, and the shirt is just plain black. However, it’s far too short, leaving a good few inches of his pale midsection exposed. He is a bit taller than Emily after all, and while he can’t recount why exactly her clothes would’ve been left here, neither of them are very surprised. 

“Alright, bedtime,” Emily smiles sweetly, pulling Spencer to the couch. 

“Lay with me,” Spencer huffs, feeling snuggly and wanting someone to hold onto. 

“Absolutely not! You’ll throw up on me,” Emily counters, knowing for a fact Spencer can’t hold his alcohol well, leading to a very pukey hangover the next morning. 

“I won’t, I swear! Please,” Spencer pouts, staring up at her with big wide eyes. 

Emily groans, kicking her shoes off and laying on top of him. “There. Now go to sleep.”

He wriggles around underneath her until he’s comfortable, letting out a satisfied sound. “Night, Emily. You’re the best.”

“Duh.”


End file.
